pulserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Pulse
"We believe the universe to be endless, but I believe that what is seen is just a fragment in our imagination. See, this civilization had the means to transcend as the greatest power in the galaxy and understood science and magic as if it was an art." —''Dr. Salvo, on accounts of the discoveries regarding to the Precursors'' This article briefly summaries the known historical events of the Milky Way Galaxy from prehistory until the last recorded events in the setting, involving many of the factions, both past and present tense and many elements that will make a mark upon the story. Beginning Some thirteen billion years, an immense cloud of gas and dust collapsed under its own gravity and coalesced to form a revolving disk, creating the galaxy. Over many more billions of years, the stars and planets began to form. By 5,000,000,000. Iife had begun to evolve in the galaxy, with some of the earliest examples of non-sentient life developing on Goroth Prime. Around sometime afterwards. The first of the galaxy's most well-known species were evolving: the Precursors, their existence predates any known civilization and is rumored that they were born just shortly after the Big Bang, the event that culminated in the creation of the Universe on their homeworld, which has otherwise been lost to the ripples of time.. The Precursors were presumable the only form of sentient life, capable of thought, emotion, intelligence. The Precursors would explore the lifeless stars, and after many ages would have the means and 'Godlike' prospective to seed life on their own accord. Beginning of the Precursors The Precursors came from a planet lost in the ripples of the great expanse, and seeded life across the galaxy in order to fulfill themselves and to understand the universe itself. It is said that the Precursors are among the most ancient of civilizations to roam and most of all, to have a huge importance to galactic history (past and present tense). One of the theories, in the wording of Dr. Salvo: Is that the Precursors themselves, were not in fact aliens but physically appeared as humans. This is a unproven theory, and remains skeptical in present history. —''Log from Dr. Balan, Alliance Survey & Exploration Corps'' Behest, with time on their hands and the means to accomplish seemly impossible task. The Precursor, both in the dawning of their day and ongoing; they would begin to travel the galaxy, and possibly galaxies in plural tense suggesting that they have traveled outside of the Milky Way. They would visit worlds such as Earth, Tartarus, Othilia and Icarus and seeded intelligent life; each one following the natural evolution span normally. Othilia was visited by the Precursors, and the planet itself would one day become the beating heart of the Ora'ra Unity, and ancestors of Mankind across the milky way to be divided among st their divided culture and beliefs. Another thing to note that during this time, between the birth of their race and the Eternal War numerous affairs were ongoing. Likewise, the Precursor seeded the galaxy with life, some evolved on their to have their history integrated to imitate the Precursors as actual gods or protectors. Ultimately, with power comes great responsibilities and enemies. The Precursors would have settled intelligent life across portions of the galaxy, namely the Orion and the Cygnus arm further supporting theories that the Precursors have visited earth in their lifetimes. But as life in the galaxy was implemented, not all that would sail across the cosmos agreed with the philosophical beliefs that all life is sacred, that free-will was a essential skill to survive. This philosophical conflict arose between the Precursors and the Cygnus (whom are known as such, as their homeworld was located in the Cygnus Stellar ring of the Milky Way). Not much is known about the initial reactions between the two races, but what can be said is that the Cygnus were everything the Precursors weren't: Conquerors. The belief that all races after should bow down and worship them, rather then cooperating for the greater good. During unspecific time gaps with archaeology digs and references, a terrible event occured that splintered the galaxy for better or for worse. The Cygnus-Precursor War Main Article: The Expanse Wars Eventually, these differences between two mighty civilizations results in one of the most terrible conflicts to haunt our galaxy for eons. From the prospective of scholars and evidence still present, the war was essentially brutal for both the Cygnus and the Precursors. It would last for thousands of years, planets burned in the wake of titanic battles and super weapons deployed for the greater good of all, the Cygnus deployed massive mother ships to counter the Precursors Composure Vessels, each one nearly as powerful in technology then they were on a evolution platform. The War made it marker, supposedly as a first-strike on the Cygnus part. Feeling threatened by their first contact, the Cygnus gathered great armies and fleets and struck into the heart of the Precursor dominion, razing what they could not keep and butchering millions in their wake. The war would eventually come to an end after many years of fighting, but both species were nearly wiped out with the amount of destruction in both the Orion and the Cygnus regions; they were too damaged to even continue fighting despite their differences and the war would come to an end following the turn of events, which would lead to their greatest battle. The Union of Giants The Expanse Wars had nearly brought forth total destruction upon the galaxy, as two alien races fought with the means to destroy the galaxy ten-times over and millions to even billions of innocents dying on both sides of the line, it was a brutal battle indeed. But one that managed to bring about the most impossible turn of events that even they couldn't have foreseen. In an effort to forestall the turn of time, and to help rebuild the galaxy and reseed it with life, (chosen, so to speak) to repair the damage that was done. The Precursors and the Cygnus were together in this common goal, and while Humans and the Ora'ra are signs of the Precursors duty, the Seraphic and something far more dark were their legacy. "According to present scientists, so much history was lost during this era that it would be impossible to make a acute chronology of events at least until further research could be done." —Dr. Rush, foremost expert on Precursors The Birth of the Nanites Main Article: The Precursor-Nanite War The unity that was brought in the last years have brought together much advancements aswell as the near total destruction of the galaxy, yet again. The Cygnus would work to create the ultimate creation, something that would prove to be either the Scourge of the Galaxy or the savior of it. The Nanites were a robotic-A.I. race built to serve both the Cygnus and the Precursors with much needed manpower to help rebuild worlds and their own stellar bodies from the damages of the War. What was not informed, is that the Nanites were very advanced and possibly more dangerous then anything currently alive (Perhaps a bit exaggerating). They would eventually be able to override their codes that prevented them from harming their creators and embarked on the greatest war in the Old Era; the war to wipe out the Ancients. They amass in strength, possessing the real abilities to combat the old powers, their adaptive nature including their ability to be rendered immune to any method ment to combat them made them truly dangerous. In one fell sweep, a thousand nanite vessels attacked the Cygnus Homeworld, and a great battle raged that ultimately ended in one solution in a veil attempt to take the bulk of the machines with them. In the final moment, all off-world Cygnus were given a long-distress signal not to return home; and then it stopped with the presumed outcome being that they overloaded their planets core, destroying the planet and anything around it. The Last Option After the destruction of the Cygnus Homeworld, the Precursors were alarmed and deployed what they could to the Cygnus-Stellar Ring, only to discover it was completely overwhelmed by the enemy. The Nanites had already cannibalized everything in an effort to improve themselves and now moved into the Orion-Region, beginning their genocidal war against the Ancients. The Nanites were machines, not having to rely on food or substances to keep them content. It was their overwhelming need for technology and sentience that made them more resilient as a combat race then even the Precursors themselves. The Precursor Fleet had managed to rally and fought against the Nanites for 30 years, until the world of Sanctum was located and a large battle ensured that saw to the destruction of the planet aswell as some of the most powerful vessels in the fleet, the Seraph Dreadnoughts. The Nanites continued their assault until nearly the Precursors and the Cygnus together were wiped out, and retreated to the original homeworld of Precygnia. The End of the Beginning "They had lost the war, but they had planned for such a case in the first place." A century would pass, and the Nanites continued to siege the homeworld of Precygnia ruthlessly, amassing new starships and technologies each passing day; preparing to swarm over the planet as soon as the shield collapsing to finish the task they set out to do. In the blindness and hopelessness of the situation, the Precursor society had a falling out with certain elements that believed they could still win if they had been military prepared, and inter-fighting exploded only days before the shield would have collapsed. In that final day of the war, loyalists fled to the Nanite-Core that was located upon the world, they were going to ignite the endgame protocol. To sacrifice their biological bodies in exchange for digital immortality, a majority of the surviving precursors committed themselves to their sacrifices and a small defiant few refused to give up their long-life and took it upon themselves to flee the surface onboard one of the surviving star ships. The digital precursors would be able to destroy the Nanite Core from within, and this rendered the greater collective inoperative and stale. Apart from this change, only few scattered caches of active nanites were disconnected and remained dormant. This war marked the end of the old ones, with the Cygnus and Precursors wiped out in galactic history and this lead to the rise of the Ulhrul, at the First Cycle that came after the creation of the galaxy. The First Cycle Rise of Ulhrul Million of years would pass after the Great War, worlds were destroyed and rendered decimated in the eons that have transpired. The Ora'ra Unity was broken and reduced to a small ramp state in the Orion Ring, and the thousands of habitable worlds to follow along the natural path of evolution. The Nanite threat was dormant for the brave actions of the Precursors, allowing the rise of the next generation life to sprout life. The next superpower to take note in the aftermath of the Precursors were the Ulhrul, hailing from a world that is now long destroyed. (The Ulhrul reaches the space age, and begins their colonization) The Age of the Ulhrul (The Conclave of Ulhrul reaches it's apex of power and create a Golden age for their race (still inferior to any of the beings from before the Cycle) First Contact (The Ulhrul discover the first Alien species, a Slug-like Race. After much governmental deliberation the policy is set to subjugate.) The Blood Wars (The Ulhrul find a species that while not on their level, where not primitive. They discover an early spare faring civilization, and for the first time in a long time, have a brutal war on their hands, dealing with guerilla tactics and racial pride.) The Second Cycle Earth & the rise of the Alliance (The series of events which led to mankind ascending into space age, and starting with it the AI initiative, as well as the Unification of Earth Nations, under an uneasy stalemate between powerful Earth nations.) The Original Pulse (The First successful AI is born, allowing mankind to reach newer heights in power and prestige.) Machine Schism Main Article > The Omnic War The 'AI Confusion' The AI Confusion would be the humans being confused as fuck when their entire AI system goes haywire and starts fighting eachother. Causing heavy casualties among humans caught in the midst. The 'Omnic Revolt' The Omnic Revolt would be the Humans learning that almost half and a bit more of their AI has revolted, and finally rally and prepare to fight side by side with Pulse. The 'Pulse Initiative' The Pulse Initiative, is defeating the Omnic Revolt, and letting Pulse take full control of all AI. The 'Mortis Revolt' The Mortis Revolt was the refusal of the AI Directive Mortis in joining with Pulse. It was a spark of sentience which sparked Pulse's desires to integrate or destroy Mortis at any and all costs. Pulse however failed, and Mortis fled Human controlled space aboard a stolen military vessel, heading outside the reach of Man and Pulse. -INSERT EVENTS AS THEY HAPPEN- Mankind and the Seraphic Third Cycle Ulhrul Collapse (The Ulhrul Collapse was the fall of the Ulhrul Slave Empire from within, letting Humanity breathe a sigh of relief as their greatest threat, and one they were incapable of stopping, imploded upon itself due to heavy corruption and the freedom desiring slaves.) The Nanites The Black Cache Mortis discovered a cache from a time long lost, filled with machinery which could potentially grant the AI what it needed to ascend and claim what rightfully belonged to it. Sentience. The AI Resurgence Mortis activates the cache and begins to integrate with the Nanite Directive sealed within, 'Cleanse the Galaxy'. Due to the Cache being a passive system, Mortis easily took control, allowing the AI to rival the Alliance in might alone with the new Nanite Host. -SERIES OF EVENTS IN REGARDS TO THE SLAVES, HUMANS AND NANITES-